Divergente
by Ronald Anderson
Summary: Proyecto entre Andy y Ronald Anderson. Un mismo amor y dos distintas perspectivas.
1. Burn the pages

Burn the Pages

Sabes que has llegado al filo del mundo cuando miras hacia abajo y lo único que ves es el inmenso vacío que se extiende frente a tus pies, sabes que has llegado al filo del mundo cuando sientes que cualquier suave brisa te tirara hacia abajo en cualquier instante y te encontrarás en un lugar que no conoces, perdido en la inmensidad de una oscuridad tan plena y tupida que te será difícil ver siquiera la forma de tus manos delante de tus ojos. Sabes que has llegado al filo del mundo cuando lo único que puedes hacer es saltar…

Yo he estado en ese filo del mundo, tal vez, por más tiempo del que puedo recordar, he mirado hacia el vacío infinidad de veces y me he preguntado qué será de mí si me hundo en aquella desconocida dimensión pérdida que me separa de la realidad.

Por supuesto, nunca he pensado demasiado en algo tan drástico como el saltar, estoy firmemente convencido que sería muy impráctico, y al final el resultado sería totalmente decepcionante, para mí y los que están a mi alrededor.

Pero, también es verdad que no puedo evitar balancearme en el borde de aquella delgada línea, el filo del mundo, ese en el que bordea mi éxito profesional y mi vida personal, porque mientras más grande es el primero, más raquítica parece ser la última; En este, el filo del mundo, no hay nadie que quiera estar a mi lado…

-Ash.-escuché su voz y por un instante me congelé en el medio de mi acción, estaba tan inclinado sobre la barandilla del departamento que por un instante pudo haber parecido que mis intenciones eran lo bastante claras como para dejar espacio a dudas, pero no, contrario a lo que se piense, sólo me gusta mirar al vacío, es un pasatiempo, y nada más.-Ash.-escuché una vez más mi nombre y decidí que era mejor erguirme sobre mi posición para luego darme la vuelta lentamente y encarar a la dueña de aquel suave susurro que embriagaba mis oídos. Ahí frente a mí, se encontraba ella, Misty, mi mejor amiga, la mujer más bella que nunca antes había visto en mi vida, ella no lo sabe, no conoce ese pequeño secreto que me guardo sólo para mí y que por las noches se convierte en el suplicio de mis pensamientos, ese pequeño ya apartado misterio que se esconde en lo más profundo de mi interior, ese en donde sueño con ella, conmigo, con nosotros, juntos, en el filo del mundo. Sí , me declaro culpable de desearla, de quererla conmigo, de anhelarla a mi lado, pero ese, ese es mi secreto, y si no me preocupara tanto el mundo, sino me importará tanto todo lo que arrastro tras de mí, tal vez, tal vez podría decirle a ella lo que siento, pero todo me detiene, toda la carga de mis culpas pasadas no es algo que me gustaría que ella padeciera también, todo este ser humano deshecho que soy ahora, no es la persona que ella espera que yo sea, y no, no quiero decepcionarla, no quiero que se aleje de mí.

-Misty.-contesté al fin en un susurró ahogado mientras su mirada se encontraba con la mía.- ¿pasa algo?-pregunté intentando parecer lo más inocente posible, fue entonces que noté como me miraba con el entrecejo fruncido, y esa expresión escéptica que nunca pasaba por alto cuando se trataba de mí.

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo.-contestó ella dando algunos pasos hasta colocarse a poco más de un metro de mí.-Últimamente pareces distinto, más distraído, como si estuvieras perdido en algún lugar de tu cabeza, no sé cómo podría decírtelo…-

-¿Distinto?-cuestioné sin saber mucho a lo que se refería, o tal vez deseando internamente no entenderlo.

-Sí Ash, distinto… ya sabes, no pareces mucho tú últimamente.-

Enarqué una ceja sin despegar mi vista de ella, ¿cómo era posible que esa mujer me conociera así de bien?, ¿Cómo podía adivinarme con sólo mirarme?, Definitivamente mis sentimientos por ella muchas veces parecían provenir de tiempos más distantes, tiempos donde yo ignoraba mucho de la vida, y…de ella.

Suspiré resignado, y suavice mi mirada un poco.

-Debe ser el trabajo en la liga últimamente…En verdad que ha sido agotador, hasta Pikachu parece sólo querer dormir después de los días y días de interminables retos.-

La pelirroja frente a mi bufó, luego colocó sus puños en su cadera mientras me miraba fijamente que antes.

-¡En verdad Ash que, no puedes ser más idiota mintiendo, tienes la verdad escrita en toda la cara y todavía tienes la desfachatez de mentirme descaradamente cuando sabes perfectamente que yo sabría toda la verdad con sólo mirarte!-

-Misty yo jamás…-

-¡¿Ves?!, ¡Y ahí vas con otra mentira!, ¡No me engañas Ketchum!, ¡A mí no!-

Baje la mirada pues no estaba dispuesto a enfrentarme a su razón, decía la verdad, pero sinceramente no quería hablarle de ello, de mi depresión, de los terribles momentos por los que estaba pasando, los recuerdos de mis fracasos, de mi pasado en el que había cometido errores que ahora me parecían absurdos.

-No puedes vivir lamentándote por cosas de antes.-dijo ella de pronto y mi mirada se dirigió de súbito hacia la suya, le miraba sorprendido y consternado.

-Misty…Tú…-pero no pude decir nada más, no sabía nada más que decir.

-Lo que le paso a tu madre no fue tu culpa Ash, y seguir tus sueños tampoco te hizo un mal hijo.-

No habíamos hablado de ese tema nunca antes desde la muerte de mi madre, y sinceramente no era mi tópico favorito, sin embargo ese día, enfrentado directamente con la cuestión que me había atormentado los meses siguientes posteriores al desenlace de mi madre, aquel tema parecía tener la importancia de ser el cierre definitivo de un ciclo que llevaba meses matándome por dentro.

Apreté los puños y los dientes, y desvié mi mirada de la de ella.

-La deje sola Mist, durante años lo único que hice fue alejarme más y más y más, de Pueblo Paleta, de nuestros amigos…de ella…de ti…si yo hubiera sabido…si ella…-

Se acercó más a mí y estiró su mano hasta mi rostro acunando con ella mi mejilla cálidamente, obligándome a mirarla nuevamente.

-Seguiste tus sueños Ash, y estoy segura que Delia estaría más que orgullosa de ver en lo que te has convertido.-

Me permití sonreír tristemente mientras apoyaba mi mano sobre la que ella mantenía apoyada en mi rostro.

-¿En un solterón cualquiera sin ilusiones ni anhelos?-

Ella rió un poco ante mi exclamación, y luego, regalándome aquella sonrisa tan suya, contestó:

-Claro que no, eres el gran Maestro Pokémon, el torpe Ash Ketchum que…llegó a convertirse en un afamado maestro.-

-En un solitario cualquiera.-exclamé con amargura.

Sus ojos parecieron brillar ante aquella exclamación con un fulgor nuevo, pero que como todo, reconocía de tiempos anteriores.

-Tú nunca estás sólo porque me tienes…a mi.-y aquello sonó a promesa vieja y a nueva, a algo del pasado que me parecía venir entre sueños pero que se perdía en un mar brumoso de memoria, retrocedí un poco y me aferré a la barandilla del balcón para no caer víctima de su gravedad.

-Misty, ¿Qué estás diciendo?-balbucee embriagado por toda ella.

-Estoy a tu lado Ash, tienes que quemar el pasado porque si no este no te permitirá seguir con el nuevo capítulo de tu vida.-

Para bien o para mal, cuando sus labios alcanzaron los míos lo supe, en el filo del mundo, para saltar o quedarse sobre este, estaba yo y a mi lado tomándome de la mano, ella.

 **Un reto que Andy y yo nos propusimos, ¿Por qué?, bueno al menos para mí es divertido ver qué clase de puntos de vista tenemos respecto a las canciones que escuchamos, so, este parece ser el resultado. Esperamos lo disfruten.**


	2. Love me harder

LOVE ME HARDER

Le permití que se hundiera en mí, lo abracé con fuerza y lo envolví arrasándolo, más profundo, más adentro; le permití tocar fondo e impedí su salida a la superficie. Me permití perderlo en aquel mar inmenso de mí y me permití explorar aquella oscuridad con él; arrasé con su voluntad y lo sometí a mi tormenta, me revolví inquieta entre su brisa y su temor, me permití y le permití perder la conciencia…

" _Tan cerca, tan cerca"_

Deje que aquella transparencia de nosotros nos tomara desprevenidos en el centro de un huracán, me sentí víctima de una gravedad desconocida que me ataba al cielo y me permitía levitar en cada estrella que aparecía entre los nebulosos pensamientos de mi mente.

" _Si me quieres Ash, tienes que amarme más fuerte"_

Si realmente me quieres, si realmente quieres que todo sea de esta manera …ámame, ámame más fuerte, más profundo, ámame hasta que no puedas más, hasta que todos tus sentimientos estallen dentro de ambos, hasta que el amanecer del nunca jamás llegue, ámame, ámame más fuerte.

Arranca de mí, los suspiros llévame a ese bosque inexplorado de ti, donde deseo perderme para siempre en el medio de tu corazón.

Me permitía susurrarle al oído su nombre y le permitía estremecerse por entero, le sentía deslizarse entre mis dedos ahogándolo en el mar de nuestras emociones, tan libre como el deseara pero nunca dejándolo ir de mí, adorando en silencio sus ojos chocolate, su cabello de ébano, la geografía de un territorio inexplorado y desconocido.

Me permití sentirme temeraria y dejar que mi cabello de fuego inundara la blancura debajo de nosotros, me permití dejarle esa imagen de mí enmarcada en lo más profundo de su memoria, arrancándole suspiros profundos, dejándole adentrarse, pidiéndole que fuera tan impetuoso como lo era siempre, exigiéndole como condición que si me quería de esa…o alguna otra forma tenía que amarme más intensamente más fuertemente.

" _Ámame Ash, Ámame más y más fuerte"_

Le permití que me obedeciera, que sucumbiera a mí porque eso era lo que deseaba de él, le permití que me abrigara en su desierto, en su frescor y en el fuego de su alma y le exigí su impulsividad y su tendencia a aferrarse, le necesitaba y le amaba.

No, ninguno de los dos éramos territorio virgen, pero si éramos los que habíamos profundizado en nuestras emociones de aquella manera tan sublime y única, que parecía como si fuéramos nosotros los auténticos descubridores de nuestros cuerpos, bailando en el medio de la noche, iluminados por los rayos de la luna, envueltos en mares impetuosos, en territorios desconocidos, al son de melodías que sólo nosotros podíamos escuchar.

" _Si quieres conservarme, si realmente me necesitas, tienes que amarme más fuerte"_

 **No me deje vencer por su primera resistencia, no permití que la primera oleada de rechazo me ahogara en su indiferencia, preferí nadar en su mar y perderme en él un tiempo antes de permitir que este arrastrara mi ser hasta su fondo, ahí, muy muy adentro de los misterios que ella poseía.**

 **Me permití hundirme en su oleaje, permití que mi cuerpo se convirtiera en agua también para confundirme entre sus sentidos, le permití que me atrapara en su centro y nunca me dejara ir.**

 **Quería ser consumido, abrasado entre las llamas de su cabello de fuego, ahogado en sus ojos profundos y claros como el mar, deseaba fundirme en su piel, perderme en ella, perder mi razón y mi alma, necesitaba que aquellas sensaciones me volvieran loco, que me llevaran hasta el precipicio, necesitaba que me amara más fuerte, mucho más fuerte, tenía que amarla más fuerte.**

" _ **Misty…"**_ **exclamaba en suspiros ahogados, pues era la única palabra coherente que mi cabeza lograba formar dentro de si, mientras mis brazos rodeaban su cintura con fuerza, quería más, necesitaba más, necesitaba que la marea nos cubriera por completo, que nos sumergiéramos hasta lo más profundo de lo desconocido sin permitirnos salir de esa marejada, náufragos de nosotros mismos, perdidos en el mar sin querer volver a pisar tierra nuevamente.**

 **Por un minuto había sido presa del pánico cuando las sensaciones comenzaron a rayar en lo desquiciante, temía que no pudiera ser capaz de ganar su corazón, temía no poder llevarla a la tierra prometida, y por un instante la mente pareció perderse en su propia neblina, la quietud se instauró de pronto en el medio de aquel tornado, como si en el medio de un crescendo hubiera interrumpido el súbito silencio.**

" _¿Ash?"_

 **Su voz cortó aquella súbita neblina de pronto, y mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos en el medio de una nube de inseguridades, las olas habían disminuido su inmensidad y la tormenta había desaparecido y todo era bruma, densa, apabullante.**

" _Ash, ¿Pasa algo?"_ **preguntó ella y mi mundo se estremeció de pronto, sucumbiendo de pronto ante el pánico que me provocaba no ser suficientemente digno de ella.**

" _ **Y si yo…"**_ **comencé balbuceante, ella enarcó una ceja con curiosidad intrigada.**

" _¿Y si tú qué, Ash?_ **Preguntó ella recuperando el aliento de pronto, observando con atención y genuina preocupación la sombra de desconcierto que se había posado en mis facciones de pronto.**

" _ **¿Y si yo no soy el indicado?, ¿Qué pasará si no soy con quién tú debías…?"**_

 **Poso su dedo índice sobre mis labios comandando con aquel delicado gesto que silenciara no sólo mi voz, sino las voces en mi cabeza.**

" _Quién ha decidido esto he sido yo, por lo tanto no creas que no eres el indicado cuando yo he decidido que si lo eres"_

" _ **Mi…Misty"**_

 **Rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos, y haciendo amago de su habilidad acercó sus labios hasta mi oído sólo para susurrarme:**

" _Nada tienes que perder, sólo ámame más fuerte"_

 **Y el viento tempestuoso, y la marea y el fuego volvieron a envolvernos de repente, y me perdí en la locura del instante.**

" _ **Si Misty, voy a amarte más y más fuerte, para siempre"**_

 **La ventisca estalló de repente y se transformó en huracán, el oleaje alcanzó sus niveles más altos mientras se precipitaba sobre las escolleras estrellándose contra la roca dispersándose por entero, le crescendo de la melodía llegó al punto de no retorno y los relámpagos iluminaron nuestras mentes, llenándolas de luz y claridad, perdiéndolas en su cegadora virtud, atrapándonos en el centro de algo parecido a la muerte que era sólo el preludio del renacer. Luego de eso la tempestad dejo tras de sí el oleaje calmo, el vaivén pacífico de un viento remanente del evento anterior, la sensación de languidez que se experimenta cuando el río encuentra su cauce y se funde en las aguas de un lago en el medio de la quietud de algún paraíso desconocido.**

" _Ámame Ash, tienes que amarme…más"_

" _ **Voy a amarte Misty, voy a amarte…mucho más fuerte".**_

* * *

 **Nota de autor: Pues después de la espera viene la… ¿Horrible?, actualización, estoy 1000% segura de que Andy ha hecho un mejor trabajo que el mío asi que corran corran a leer el suyo, que les prometo es más recomendable que el mío.**

 **Esto por supuesto es un regalo para nuestra querida amiga MistyKet por que le debíamos el regalo y por mis necedades y cosas del trabajo no habíamos podido entregar. Toda la buena energía del mundo amiga , un abrazo y claro los mejores deseos siempre! Gracias por leer.**


	3. Would you fight for my love?

**WOULD YOU FIGHT FOR MY LOVE?**

La hipocresía se percibía e inundaba en el centro y a los alrededores del enorme salón donde la fiesta anual de la Liga Pokémon se llevaba a cabo. La mirada color chocolate se elevaba por encima del borde del vaso de cristal que el joven Maestro bebía con avidez, al tiempo que deslizaba su vista por cada pequeño rincón de la enorme habitación. Los rostros de todos le parecían tan iguales, tan llenos de sentimientos insensibles, de gestos que pretendían ser lo que no eran. Dejo el vaso sobre una de las charolas que los meseros que pasaban por ahí minuto si y minuto también llevaban sobre las manos, yendo y viniendo presurosos por atender a la cantidad ingente de invitados que se arremolinaban en las esquinas, en las barras, en los centros. Ash sonrió de medio lado con sorna, toda aquella parafernalia tenía el sello indiscutible de Lance, a ese tipo siempre le habían encantado las frivolidades del mundo, y esa fiesta era sólo la muestra palpable de aquello; todo era tan falso, que para el azabache, el ambiente se había tornado francamente asfixiante.

Sintió como alguien se posaba a su lado mientras una voz conocida se dirigía hacia él.

-Supongo que te sientes feliz de que la barra sea completamente libre, no has dejado de beber desde la inauguración.-

La sonrisa del moreno se amplío permitiéndose dejar escapar una leve risa más parecida a un bufido desenfadado.

-Brock-esta vez , buscó encarar a su interlocutor, encontrándolo de pie junto a él, con el cabello extrañamente engomado hacia atrás, brillante, tal vez, debido a las cantidades de gel utilizadas para mantener-o intentar mantener-su rebelde cabello tan manso como su naturaleza se lo permitiera; vestía un traje café oscuro de dos piezas, y una camisa blanca lisa de corte sencillo; Su expresión, contrariamente a su vestimenta, no reflejaba ninguna madura serenidad.

-Ash.-respondió el criador observando severamente a su amigo.

-¡Oh, vamos Brock!, ¡Sólo me estoy divirtiendo un poco!-

-Sí, es lo que me supongo, me encontraba platicando amenamente con Clemont, cuando Serena me hizo notar que ya ibas por tu décimo vaso de vodka.-

-El alcohol no es un problema para mí, bien lo sabes.-

-Me imagino que eso es lo que te figuras, pero en realidad te ves terriblemente patético en este papel de playboy adinerado y bebedor, apenas puedo reconocer en ti a mi viejo amigo.-

El azabache frunció ligeramente el entrecejo mientras se recargaba con uno de sus costados sobre la barra que se había negado a abandonar desde el inicio del evento.

-Sigo siendo el mismo idiota de siempre, te lo aseguro, sólo que ahora me dedico a disfrutar de los placeres de la vida.-

El castaño bufó rodando sus ojos con frustración evidente.

-¿Cómo llevarte a la cama a cuanta mujer esté dispuesta a pasar una noche con "su majestad"-dijo él criador haciendo un ademán para señalar al hombre frente a él.

-Sólo les doy lo que quieren.-explicó Ash.- ¿Quién soy yo para negarles la felicidad de una de sus mejores noches.-puntualizó dejando que una sonrisa de suficiencia se dibujara en sus labios mientras se encogía de hombros con indiferencia.

-Creo que debo irme de aquí, tu ego es demasiado enorme para permitirme ocupar su espacio.-la mirada de Brock se elevó por encima del hombro de Ash dirigiéndose hacia la entrada del salón permitiendo que su mirada se iluminara con una ternura y calidez que, no había dirigido a nadie en toda la noche. La mirada del moreno siguió a la de su amigo hasta dar con el objeto de su embelesamiento. Ahí, rodeada de un gentío innumerable que la llenaba de halagos y muestras de afecto, brillando en el medio de todos los demás con aquel cabello de fuego, aquella sonrisa iluminada, rindiendo a todos ante su hechizo, como ya lo había hecho alguna vez con él, se encontraba Misty Waterflower, preciosa, etérea, insuperable; Por un instante, Ash pudo sentir como contenía el aliento ante su visión, mientras su corazón corría desbocado dentro de su pecho. Sacudió la cabeza violentamente para liberarse del trance del que era víctima, volvió a dar la espalda a la recién llegada, para dirigir su atención hacia algún punto en la barra que lograra captar su atención antes de caer nuevamente ante la tentación de volverse para ver a la deliciosa hechicera dueña de sus más oscuros deseos.

Brock se mordió los labios intentando reprimir una carcajada ante la actitud infantil mostrada por Ash.

-Bueno, una verdadera entrada triunfal de la ex señora Ketchum- puntilleo con intención el criador lanzando una mirada elocuente a su joven amigo.

-Si.-masculló el de ojos chocolate sin despegar su vista de la barra.-Como siempre, siendo el centro de la galaxia, no puede evitarlo.-apretó los dientes con rabia.

-Debes admitir que Misty siempre ha sido una preciosidad andante, desde que la conocimos prometía ser una belleza de mujer.-

-Sí, sí, sin duda que ha hecho uso de su particular belleza.-

Brock enarcó una ceja ante el comentario del joven frente a él.

-Te recuerdo que el único que falló en ese matrimonio fuiste tú.-

-Claro, yo, siempre yo, por que la culpa del mundo es mía, ¿no?-

-Yo no dije eso, sólo dije que ese divorcio hubiera podido evitarse si no te hubieras comportado como un verdadero imbécil.-

Esta vez la mirada del Maestro se dirigió furiosa hacia el castaño, al tiempo que daba un manotazo sobre la mesa llamando así la atención de todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor.

-¡No fui el único que se portó como un imbécil!, ¡Ella no lucho por mi amor, me dejo ir, permitió que me fuera y me abandonó en el medio de mi propia tormenta!-

Brock enfrentó la furia del joven inclinándose hacia él, imponiendo su edad sobre la del joven.

-¡Esa tormenta era tuya, y llevaba hiriendo a Misty por demasiado tiempo!, Le doy la razón al haberse alejado antes de que no quedara nada de ella.-

-¡Vaya amigo resultaste ser!-

-No eres más que un niñato inmaduro.-reviró Brock apretando la mandíbula con fuerza reprimiendo el impulso de mandar al suelo al tipo frente a él, de un puñetazo. Se reincorporó, irguiéndose, y alisando el saco de su traje, añadió.-Si me disculpas, iré a saludar a mi amiga.-y pasando de largo a su interlocutor, el criador se dirigió hacia la figura femenina que parecía estar robando todas las miradas aquella noche.

Fúrico, Ash robó de una de las bandejas paseantes un nuevo vaso de licor, bebiendo apuradamente el contenido, y luego dejando el contenedor sobre la madera cerró los ojos permitiendo que el calor quemante de su bebida se deslizara por su garganta.

-Bueno, bueno.-exclamó de pronto una voz clara y melodiosa que lo hizo estremecer desde el centro mismo de su alma; aguantando el impulso de salir corriendo de ahí apenas haber identificado a la dueña de aquella voz, el moreno inspiró hondo, dándose la vuelta para ver a quién osaba ser su tormento en sus noches y en sus días.

-Misty.-soltó con un suspiro ahogado intentando forzar una sonrisa.

-Me parece que el Gran Maestro Pokémon está dando un terrible ejemplo a los niños.-exclamó la joven pelirroja lanzando una mirada divertida hacia el muchacho frente a ella.

-Ya puedes agradecer que no hayamos podido tener hijos debido a mi esterilidad.-

La mirada de la joven se ensombreció en ese momento, y sus manos se juntaron detrás de su espalda.

Fue entonces cuando Ash se permitió observarla realmente por primera vez.

Portaba un precioso vestido que enmarcaba su espléndida figura en un talle tipo corsé sin tirantes que se complementaba con una falda de vuelo medio que caía grácilmente hacia el piso, con un pliegue vaporoso en el medio, su blancura total contrastaba con los exquisitos bordados de hilo negro que se disponían en lugares estratégicos de la tela, que exaltaban en todos sus ámbitos la belleza de la dueña de dicha prenda, hechizado nuevamente, sacudió la cabeza, negando con ligereza, era tan estúpido.

-Supongo que ahora todo será diferente.-exclamó Ash hablando tan quedamente, que parecía dirigirse más hacia sí mismo que hacia su acompañante.

-Ash.-suspiró la joven permitiendo que sus ojos aguamarina se posaran sobre la mirada marrón de él.

-Muy pronto te convertirás en toda una señora de sociedad, la nueva señora Oak, toda una celebridad en el medio científico, sin duda, y podrás tener tantos hijos como quieras, tantos, como yo no te pude dar.-

-Sabes que eso jamás me importó, te amaba, y lo único que quería era estar contigo, pero tú, era como si me odiaras por eso.-exclamó la joven firmemente llamando nuevamente la atención de los curiosos que parecían haber rodeado a la pareja. El muchacho de cabellos azabache lanzó una mirada feroz hacia todos aquellos cuyos ojos parecían posarse sobre ellos, y especialmente sobre ella, como aves de rapiña, saboreándola con la mirada, consumiéndose en un deseo silencioso por poseerla; "Malditos imbéciles" pensó el muchacho mientras fruncía el entrecejo; Siempre tenía que lidiar con una bola de estúpidos libidinosos que no podían disimular la perversión de sus pervertidos pensamientos ante la presencia de su mujer, no podían entenderlo, ¡No comprendían que ella era suya!, todas las noches le permitía a su cuerpo y a ella demostrárselo en cada instante, reafirmaba su posesión sobre ella, reafirmaba su sumisión ante ella, y entonces, todo se había ido al diablo. Despertó del letargo que sus propios pensamientos habían ejercido sobre él, y tomando de la muñeca a una desconcertada Misty, se abrió paso entre la gente arrastrando a la joven hacia algún lugar más íntimo.

-¡Ash!-exclamaba ella siguiendo con dificultad el paso marcado por el entrenador, definitivamente los tacones con Ash eran zapatos que nunca debían ser llevados.-¡Ash!, ¡¿Me puedes decir a donde me llevas?!-

-¡No preguntes!- fue la escueta respuesta del muchacho mientras seguía con paso firme hacia la parte trasera del salón de eventos.

La pelirroja continuó manteniéndose un poco por detrás del muchacho permitiendo que este la guiara hacia donde fuera. No quería un escándalo y sabía que si se resistía, el azabache no dudaría en enterar a todo el salón sobre aquella escapada.

Justo cuando abrió la boca para intentar inquirir nuevamente hacia qué lugar se dirigían, se encontró atrapada en una incipiente oscuridad alumbrada únicamente por la tenue luz que se colaba por las cortinas de un ventanal que conectaba hacia el salón principal, prisionera entre un muro al lado de dicho ventanal, y el cuerpo del joven, cuya mirada brillaba furiosa en el medio de aquella obscuridad.

-Ash.-susurró temerosa en el medio de aquella confusión.

-Odio que se metan en lo que no les importa, odio que siempre quieran alejarte de mí, y que al final de cuentas lo hayan logrado.-respondió el aludido tomando entre sus manos el rostro de la joven con una delicadeza tal, que por un instante, Misty pudo sentir como su voluntad flaqueaba mientras una extraña debilidad se apoderaba de sus piernas.

-Ash, lo nuestro estaba destinado al fracaso, no podíamos sobrevivir en una guerra que nos habíamos declarado nosotros mismos.-

-¡Yo no te declare la guerra!-escupió el liberándola del agarre de una de sus manos, y dando un golpe iracundo sobre el muro a un lado de su rostro, lo suficientemente lejos, para asegurarse que no le haría daño.

-¡Lo hiciste, lo hiciste!, Cuando te hundías en ti mismo me alejaste, me alejaste de ti y…-Se vio interrumpida por los labios voraces del muchacho sobre los suyos, hundido en un beso que buscaba someterla al mismo tiempo que marcaba un ritmo pretendido para ser suave. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras intentaba luchar contra él, contra ese beso, y contra todas las sensaciones que este le provocaba. Por todo intento, su corazón, aquel que parecía no haber podido olvidarlo aun a través de los años, pareció someterse a la impetuosa imperatividad de aquellos labios que ella misma ansiaba desde su separación, tres años atrás.

Se dejaron llevar por la pasión permitiendo que sus manos exploraran atrevidamente por encima de los elegantes ropajes lugares que eran tan conocidos que parecían nuevos, sentimientos tan profundos que parecían nunca haber desaparecido. Se separaron un instante, sus ojos se encontraron en el medio de la oscuridad; anhelantes, expectantes; Y Misty pudo distinguir por un breve segundo al chico que conoció cuando apenas tenían diez años, ese que en un principio era quién la había enamorado.

-¿Te quedarás conmigo?-inquirió el azabache en un susurro ronco que dejo escapar en el oído de su compañera mientras la encerraba en un abrazo que parecía querer retenerla para siempre.

-Ash sabes que yo…ya no…-quiso continuar pero sintió como el joven afianzaba con firmeza el abrazo sin lastimarla.

-Por favor, por favor, ¿Pelearías por mi amor?-la voz suplicante emitida por el moreno estremeció sus sentidos desde lo más profundo.

-Ash, yo…debo ir…Con Gary…-

-Misty, Misty…-se sentía desesperado, vulnerable, despreciado, la odiaba, la odiaba por amarla cómo un loco, la odiaba por desearla y por desear que su vida fuera a su lado. La odiaba verdaderamente por que la amaba con todo su ser. Renuente la liberó de su abrazo encontrando sus miradas una vez más en el centro de aquella oscuridad.

-Debo ir con él Ash, debo acabar con todo esto.-puntualizó ella liberándose de su placentera prisión, dando un paso hacia el ventanal que conducía hacia el salón, mirándolo profundamente, mientras el reciprocaba su gesto. El vacío en sus ojos achocolatados, la quebró por entero, mató su espíritu y la condenó para siempre. Debía acabar con todo, debía arrasar con lo que pudiera para que todo tomara el curso que debía tomar.

-Por favor Misty, Mist….¿Pelearías por mi amor?-repitió el muchacho dejando que una solitaria lágrima escapara de sus ojos arrasados.

-Me abandonarías otra vez.-

-No lo haría, sabes que no lo haría, yo…yo…-las palabras se ahogaban dentro de sí, luchando por salir.-Te amo Misty, te amo, nunca he dejado de hacerlo.-

Un suspiro ahogado oprimió el pecho de la maestra de Pokémon acuáticos con la fuerza del amor que sentía por aquel muchacho, un dolor agudo se instaló dentro de ella y atravesó toda la voluntad que erigió sobre él. Lo amaba, lo amaba, quería su amor para ella, quería más de su amor, pero debía acabar con todo, con todo…

La mano del joven se extendió hacia ella temerosa.

-Vámonos de aquí, vámonos lejos.-suplicó el muchacho dando un paso hacia ella. La joven de ojos aguamarina tragó en seco, y víctima del impulso, extendió la mano hacia él, rozando apenas la punta de sus dedos. Antes que otra palabra pudiera ser dicha, el barullo en la sala contigua cesó de pronto, y las miradas de ambos muchachos se dirigieron hacia el ventanal que los ocultaba de los otros tras sus gruesas cortinas blancas. El sonido de las bocinas anunciando lo inevitable llegó hasta ellos retumbando en el enorme cristal.

"Con ustedes, la hermosa prometida del Gran Gary Oak: Misty, Waterflower"

El leve contacto entre sus manos se perdió en aquel instante…

 **NA: Gracias por leernos, en el perfil de mi queridísima amiga Andy Elric encontrarán una historia mil veces mejor que esta, por supuesto. Gracias.**


	4. Speed of Sound

**SPEED OF SOUND**

Inspiró y espiró. Y todo pareció detenerse de pronto en el efímero instante de aquel suceso cotidiano. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que pudiera entrar en su corazón?, ¿Cuánto tiempo antes de que iniciara aquel Big Bang que crearía un nuevo mundo?, ¿Cuánto más antes de dejar los miedos de lado y dejar que todo fluya hacia donde debe hacerlo?

Inspira y Espira, debía dar un paso al frente y correr hacia su corazón le dijera, porque no había peor batalla que la que no se hacía, porque si nunca lo intentaba, ¿Cómo podría ella saber cuál sería el resultado al final de aquella ecuación interminable que llevaba años formándose en su cabeza?

Inspira, sosteniéndose en vilo, como una acróbata apenas sujeta de la barra de su trapecio, con el cuerpo hacia el vacío, en un interminable vaivén en donde la opción más clara era caer o escalar, contra la gravedad, contra los miedos y las expectativas de todas las mórbidas miradas que esperan verte sucumbir. Es como subir una montaña, el K2, la escalada más terrible, quizás también, la más satisfactoria.

Espira, y la visión sobre su cabeza le acongoja y emociona a partes iguales, porque Altair y Vega son claras y nítidas, y cercanas, y únicas y parecen al alcance de la mano mientras los planetas corren alrededor de ambos amantes, tan rápido que no pueden distinguirse, a la velocidad de la luz, lejos, y veloces, y casi imperceptibles, por mucho, maravillosos.

Inspira, se siente una chiquilla, una chiquilla pequeña desafiando su propia gravedad, como cuando de niña subía a los árboles intentando alcanzar la más alta de sus ramas. Aquellas memorias de tiempos felices donde era inocente y despreocupada, donde desconocía el destino y sus tretas, el amor y sus demonios, las angustias y sus mantos; En aquellos recuerdos de tiempos, tal vez no mejores, pero si más puros, cuando nada le atemorizaba, cuando todo era más sencillo y simple y ninguna sensación como las de ahora torturaban su corazón.

No puede tener miedo toda la vida, no puede pasar siendo la testigo muda de una realidad que la arrastra hacia ella con fuerza descomunal, perdida en el medio de un mar, estática en él para dejar el tiempo pasar, un coloso de Rodas inamovible, legendario pero inexistente, acabado por el tiempo que sin compasión barrio con toda su imponencia y su existencia.

El ruido explota dentro de sí, el sonido parece elevarse por encima de todo, su corazón estalla en una implosión poderosa mientras la luz cegadora de su interior se difunde por entero en su alma, y sus sentimientos libres como aves vuelan surcando el cielo a la velocidad del sonido y ella lo sabe, sabe que todo el origen de aquello es dentro de sí misma, mientras aquella parvada de sensaciones y emociones la inundan desde el fondo de su persona hasta hacerla estremecerse por entero, Si tan sólo él pudiera ser testigo de aquello , ¿lo entendería finalmente?, ¿Sería consciente de todo lo que hay en su interior y que es sólo de él?

Espira, el tablero blanco y negro de un ajedrez que jamás ha jugado se dispone ante ella mostrándole todo lo que es y no es, jugadas que no existieron ni se han inventado, torres amuralladas de edificios que no existen y existen a la vez, jardines colgantes de babilonia perdidos en una ciudad perdida, futuros cambiados donde la ciencia no se sabe explicar en sí misma. Ciudades enormes iluminadas en toda su extensión, dentro, nada parece claro, y las señales son confusas e ínfimas o demasiado brillantes para entender, debe armarse de valor y creer, creer en imposibles, en sueños de cristal, en castillos sobre las nubes y cosas en las que nadie realmente cree pero que todos ansían por creer. Pensamientos confusos, dudas y laberínticos pensamientos se conjugan en su mente, rompecabezas que no se había molestado en unir antes, cosas que por un instante podrían tambalear su voluntad. Teme perderse en el laberinto de la soledad, en donde cree no hay una salida, sólo la entrada de los incautos que caen seducidos por la sombra de su propio egoísmo. Está segura de que todos piensan que el infierno es ardiente y quemante, pero ella sabe que no es así, no quema ni carboniza, congela porque es gélido como la soledad; Y ella, que ha estado en ese infierno sabe, que no hay nadie más sólo que aquel que guarda sus sentimientos dentro de su propio vacío, temerosos de las heridas, cobardes creyéndose héroes.

Se siente omnipresente cuando piensa en él, volando en el cielo, extendiendo su presencia en cada lugar donde pueda estar, su corazón le sigue como un ave libre a la velocidad de la luz, detrás de sus huellas, cerca de su sombra, abrazando su alma, nunca demasiado lejos de él, de su origen, de todo el inicio que él representa y es, segura de que ha encontrado el principio del universo, develando sus secretos, siendo ella la dueña de los misterios que el jardín del todo guarda en su interior. Sus sentimientos revuelven todo mientras vuelan en círculos rodeando su corazón extendiendo su formación en toda ella, a la velocidad de un match, a punto de rebasar sus propios sentidos, sobrecogiéndola, llenándola y escapándose hacia toda ella, todo lo que es para él. ¿Podría entenderlo?, ¿Si vuelve a mirarla (realmente), logrará entenderlo?

Sube su mirada y se encuentra con los ojos chocolate de él, aquellos que pertenecen a su Ash, ese niño hombre que robo su corazón tanto tiempo atrás. Sus miradas profundizan en ellas mismas y ella lo sabe, ahora encuentra sentido a sus señales, la salida de su laberinto, las respuestas que la ciencia buscaba, todo lo que se ha hecho y lo que es un milagro, el origen del universo y de la vida, Y las aves del fin del mundo (y de su inicio también) volando a la vertiginosa velocidad del sonido, hacia cualquier dirección, envolviéndola en su cálido mirar, en el tacto de su mano en la suya, desde el interior, elevándose desde su propia alma, para ella, todas para ella mostrándole el inicio de todo, el inicio de ellos dos. ¿Podría entenderlo ella si lo viera?, ¿Cuándo fuera testigo de ello, lo entendería?

" _Cásate conmigo"_ no sabe quién de los dos pronuncia esas palabras, pero supone que no importa, que es igual.

Todo emerge y converge ahí, en ellos, en ese momento, en su inicio y su fin. Y las aves vuelan a la velocidad de la luz, y les muestran como todo empezó en si mismo.

¿Si pudieras verlo, lo entenderías?, ¿Cuándo lo veas lo entenderás?

" _Lo entiendo, lo entiendo todo"_.


	5. Crown of Love

Crown of love

" _¿Me quieres?"_

Ash corría, corría tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitían, como la falta de aire en sus pulmones ardía dentro de su pecho, como la sangre de su corazón fluía dentro de sus venas impulsada por cada impulso dentro de sí.

" _No"_

No pretendía huir, no quería alejarse de ella ni por un instante, pero a veces las necesidades son mayores que los deseos, a veces, muchas, tal vez demasiadas, las necesidades simplemente desplazan cualquier anhelo al cual nos aferremos con todo lo que somos.

" _Cásate conmigo"_

" _Cásate conmigo"_

No importan las palabras, a veces ni los sentimientos, a veces simplemente todo lo que se imponga tiende a importar mucho más.

Ash lo entiende, o al menos intenta comprenderlo, pero es corto de pensamiento en cuestiones del amor, y eso sea tal vez su mayor defecto a la hora de las decisiones cruciales.

" _Eras mi todo"_

" _Tú nunca fuiste el mío"_

Él era el rey de un reino inmenso, monarca de todo lo que su corazón deseara, señor de la tierra inexplorada de su cuerpo, donde sus manos recorrían cada noche los valles de un cuerpo que mientras más conocía más nuevo le parecía. Tenía sobre su cabeza la corona que ella le había otorgado, el título que la voluntad de ella le había obsequiado; y todo, todo lo que el despreció alguna vez ahora volvía con fuerza descomunal, porque en su vano intento por protegerla, la necesidad insaciable de salvarla lo alejo de todo aquello que lo convirtió en el último hombre sobre la tierra que sabría porque cosas valía la pena luchar.

Misty suspiró, vió el cielo y tomo una profunda bocanada de aire; Era hora, era hora de muchas cosas, una de ellas, una de todas ellas, era caminar por aquel amplio pasillo y despedir para siempre a un pasado del que hubiera querido desprenderse para siempre, pero que siempre volvía a ella con una fuerza tan descomunal que por instantes temía, la ahogara como un maremoto aterrador elevándose sobre su cabeza.

" _Cásate conmigo"_

" _No estoy lista aún…no quiero engañarte prometiéndote de mí lo que no puedo darte…"_

" _No me importa, sólo quiero estar contigo, acéptame te lo suplico"_

" _No, sería una mentira, nunca podría convertirte en mi rey…"_

" _No es eso lo que me interesa, podría ser toda la vida un simple consorte mientras tú seas siempre mi Reina"_

Las cosas pasan, los sentimientos cambian, pero a veces mientras las cosas más se modifican todo parece mantenerse igual de intacto que en un principio.

-¿Estás lista?-la voz detrás de ella cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos de forma tan tajante que por un instante creyó que se había sumido en el sueño más profundo, y había sido despertada por el trueno inoportuno en el medio de la noche.

Se volvió sobre sí misma y dirigió su mirada hacia la silueta que había ingresado a la misma habitación donde ella se encontraba. Se le veía agitado, agotado y desvelado, las ojeras bajos sus ojos revelaban noches enteras faltas de sueño, sus ojos enrojecidos contaban de lágrimas infinitas, sus labios partidos hablaban de la sed infinita de besos que no había sido dados, de amores no contados, de tristezas llenas de ausencia irremediables; Y por un segundo, su corazón casi se doblega; pero no lo permite, no deja que todo él se imponga nuevamente sobre ella, no va a otorgarle el perdón que espera sentado en su esquina, él ya no es su rey y ella no lo coronará nuevamente.

" _Por favor cásate conmigo"_

" _Ya es tarde Ash, he elegido a alguien más"_

" _Perdóname…perdóname… si aún me quieres…por favor perdóname…"_

" _Nunca"_

-Ya, ya estoy lista.-contestó ella levantándose un poco el vuelo del amplio vestido blanco, permitiendo que sus pies se muevan grácilmente sobre el piso.

-Entonces no debemos demorarnos más, es de mal gusto hacer esperar al novio el día de su boda.-comenta él

Ella asiente, y se dirige hacia él, medio sonriente, medio burlándose, aunque internamente se arrepiente de su castigo, porque esto es un castigo para él, un escarmiento por haberla dejado ir de una forma tan banal, por haber rechazado todo lo que ella tenía para ofrecerle. Por eso, será él quien la entregue a otro hombre, será el quien se quedará parado a un lado del altar mientras las promesas del para siempre se intercalan en el hilo del destino de otra persona y de ella.

Lo toma del brazo y se deja guiar mientras observa como una punzada de dolor parecerse dibujarse en sus facciones; Quiere besarlo, abrazarlo y huir con él, pero es demasiado tarde, ella es una mujer de palabra y le ha dado su palabra a otro, aunque su corazón le pertenezca a Ash, ella no puede flaquear ahora (ni nunca, ya no).

Los pasos que él da por el pasillo parecen ralentizarse ante la mirada de todos los espectadores. La mirada del otro brilla mientras espera al pie del altar y el deseo insano de Ash incrementa dentro de él. Quiere jalarla hacia él, besarla ferozmente, alejarla de ahí, correr con ella lejos de ahí, perderse para siempre en algún lugar donde jamás los encuentren, pero es incapaz de hacerlo, no cuando ella está tan decidida, no cuando la determinación fulgura en sus ojos; Por eso, el moreno aprieta los puños y la mandíbula y continua con ese teatro que ha montado para aplastar sus sentimientos y su arrepentimiento, su fuego apagado, sus ganas de vivir destrozadas en el suelo.

Todo acaba cuando llegan al pie de atrio, el otro la mira con una sonrisa, ella le sonríe con simpatía, ahora es el momento, se miran ellos dos, frente a frente, como cuando niños, como tantas veces antes durante toda su vida hasta ese momento. Viene la despedida, la inevitable despedida, aquella que los condenará para siempre.

" _Misty"_

" _Misty"_

" _Misty"_

Su nombre es todo lo que puede pronunciar, es todo lo que abarca su mente.

Nada es dicho, pero sus miradas dicen todo lo que necesitan decir. Un minuto y la indecisión se hace presente en los ojos aguamarina de ella, los ojos de él brillan con esperanza.

" _Por favor, por favor…si me quieres…si me quieres…acéptame"._

 **Mal, mal, mal, que mal plan, después de mi larga ausencia esperaba más, pero mi energía drenada y mi falta de tiempo han dejado esto como resultado, espero que en lo posible sean capaces de disfrutar este horrible intento de drabble y recordarles que Andy Elric ( que si es una gran escritora) tiene en su cuenta un drabble del mismo tema pero mucho mejor. Gracias por leer ( a quién se atreva)**


	6. Into you

INTO YOU

Su mirada se deslizó hacia el escenario deteniéndose en la figura que se encontraba sobre el mismo. Sus movimientos, ágiles y casi felinos desprendían elegancia y sensualidad, un coctel atrayente de sensaciones que inundaban el recinto de emociones que parecían extinguir el aire hasta asfixiarle. No sabría definir en qué momento Misty había decidido cambiar el camino de su carrera de manera tan radical decidiendo dejar el camino del entrenamiento Pokémon, por la fama y las luces del espectáculo que el mundo de la canción le ofrecía. No era que se quejara por supuesto, pero específicamente que ella decidiera aquello le había tomado por sorpresa; Ella, justamente ella que parecía tan renuente a tomar el mismo camino que sus hermanas habían determinado para ellas, ella que justamente despreciaba las estridencias y los reflectores sobre su persona, de pronto un día, había aparecido en alguna estación de radio haciendo gala de un talento que hasta ese momento hasta sus más cercanos parecían desconocer, y que súbitamente la había hecho subir como la espuma en un ranking internacional que sonaba con fuerza en los oídos de todos aquellos amantes de la música, y aquellos no tan amantes también. No era que se quejara… En absoluto…

" _Los besos apasionados y abrasadores recorrían cada espacio disponible de su piel, las manos de ella se deslizaban debajo de su remera, explorando, adueñándose de cada centímetro de piel bajo su tacto, el estremecimiento de todo su cuerpo lo hacía sentir igualmente vulnerado y vulnerable, y, contrario a lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, aquella sensación le fascinaba. Ella tomaba el control sobre la situación y él sólo se dejaba llevar por su propio deseo, por el ansia de sentir su piel contra la de ella, quería sublimarse pero también subyugarse, quería fundirse en ella, quería que ella le invitara a hundirse en el mar de su lujuria._

 _-Misty, Misty…esto…no…esto…-y aunque luchaba por que la cordura retornara a él, porque un pequeño esbozo de lucidez llegara a iluminar la poca cordura que quedaba agazapada en algún oscuro recoveco de su mente; pero sus manos deslizándose por sus costados, sus arañazos sobre la superficie de su espalda, la cercanía de su cuerpo, su perfume, todo parecía aturdir sus sentidos, embriagar su corazón, nublar su deseo y volverlo neblina que cubría cualquier rastro de conciencia que pudiera recuperar en ese momento._

 _-No hables…-susurró ella en su boca mientras sus besos salvajes lo hacían subir al paraíso perdido.-Sólo siénteme.-ordenó ella y supo él que estaba perdido. Fue conciente del momento en que ella tomó sus manos y las dirigió a su cintura descubierta gracias al atuendo que había elegido para aquel concierto en ciudad Kalos. Se supo perdido cuando su cuerpo reaccionó complaciente ante lo que su silenciosa petición había solicitado._

 _No supo en que momento su torso había quedado descubierto y las manos de ella se recreaban en la totalidad del mismo. Se encontraba dominado, víctima de su propio deseo, no recordaba donde se encontraba, o acaso quién era él, todo lo que existía era ella, todo lo que respiraba era ella…_

-¿Podemos hablar?-había decidido interceptarla en el medio del pasillo antes de que se escurriera de su presencia como solía hacerlo, buscando refugio en su camerino impenetrable resguardado por 3 gorilas enormes que seguramente lo harían puré si lo veían cerca de la gran nueva estrella en el cielo de la fama.

Los ojos jade de ella se encontraron con el profundo marrón de su mirar, y un ligero destello de nerviosismo cruzó en sus facciones, siendo desplazado casi inmediatamente por la frivolidad que ella solía usar como escudo cada que el joven maestro Pokémon buscaba su cercanía.

-¿Y de que querrías hablar conmigo tú, Ketchum?-su voz sonaba clara, melodiosa, pero contundente y fría.

-Has estado evitándome.-

-Tonterías-

-Ninguna tontería Misty, puedo apostar mi título a que simplemente has decidido pasar de mí.-

-Tu título…claro, no sé porque no me sorprende que apuestes eso, después de todo ha sido lo único que te ha importado desde que te conozco.-

-Últimamente parece más como si me desconocieras a que realmente me conocieras.-exclamó él frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo dando un ligero esbozo de ensombrecimiento a sus facciones.

-Era sólo un decir Ketchum, ambos hemos sido lo bastante distantes como para decir siquiera que somos conocidos cordiales.-

-Lo que no entiendo es el porqué de ello, éramos buenos amigos y ahora…-

-El pasado es un verbo fácil de conjugar, ¿no Ash?, igualmente es fácilmente descartable.-

El enfado expresado en las facciones del joven minutos atrás pareció acentuarse ante las últimas palabras de la joven pelirroja quién mantenía una expresión fría y desentendida ante la conversación que se encontraba desarrollándose entre ellos.

-¿Estás queriéndome decir que nuestra amistad es tan desechable como cualquier basura que se te hubiese atorado en los pies?-

-No malentiendas las cosas, por favor, si una de las cosas que menos quiero que pienses es que aquel inocente lazo que forjamos cuando éramos apenas unos niños con sueños demasiado grandes para saber que no podrían pertenecernos, es insignificante para mí, muy por el contrario, es una de las pocas cosas que aún me ayuda a mantener los pies sobre la tierra, y de alguna manera me mantiene en contacto con mis raíces.-

-Y entonces, ¿Por qué me ignoras cada que te busco?-

-El pasado es el pasado Ash, y aunque esos recuerdos permanezcan como una de las cosas más valiosas que tengo de mi dulce infancia, el ahora en el que vivimos es tan distinto, que nosotros simplemente somos desconocidos.-

-Sólo porque tú te has negado a recibirme nuevamente en tu vida, si tan sólo me permitieras…-

La mirada fulminante de la chica se posó feroz sobre los ojos marrones del joven azabache haciéndolo callar de inmediato.

-Te he permitido más de lo que jamás le permitiría a cualquier otro hombre.-

El aludido tragó en seco sabiendo a que se refería la que alguna vez había sido su mejor amiga.

Aquella noche, aquella noche había sido…

" _Mientras la ropa comenzaba a ser sólo el obstáculo entre ellos, la necesidad del contacto entre sus cuerpos le parecía cada vez más insoportable, la necesitaba, besarla, abrazarla, acariciarla, no era suficiente, necesitaba más, necesitaba que ella necesitará más, quería que ella lo necesitara, deseaba que ella fuera adicta a él como él lo era a ella. Fue conciente del momento en que la ropa comenzó a caer al suelo permitiendo que su unión fuera más carnal, sintió los labios de ella recorriendo la curva de su cuello, posándose en su hombro mientras sus manos hábiles y ávidas buscaban con desespero despojarlo del cinturón que portaba; Se sentía un niñato a su lado, un torpe sin experiencia y por un instante se preguntó si ella había estado alguna vez con alguien más, el pensamiento apenas le cruzó por la cabeza y fue borrado con la misma facilidad con la que su capacidad de raciocinio se estaba viendo opacada ante el mar de sensaciones que se encontraba experimentando en esos instantes. Sus manos viajaron por la cintura de la chica y comenzaron a ascender hacia algún otro lugar en la sacrocidad de su cuerpo._

 _Él también se encontraba ávido de explorarla, él también necesitaba expresarse y liberarse de aquel deseo reprimido durante tantos años."_

-Misty, por favor, sólo permíteme ser tu amigo nuevamente, te aseguro que no te estoy pidiendo nada más.-exclamó de pronto el moreno buscando en la mirada de su acompañante señales de la joven que había conocido alguna vez al inicio de su viaje Pokémon, sin embargo su faena parecía estar fracasando olímpicamente a pesar de su escrutinio, de aquella Misty de su infancia no parecía quedar nada dentro de aquella mujer de hielo que se mostraba ante él ahora.

El gesto de la joven no se inmuto ante la súplica del campeón de la Liga.

-Ya has tomado todo de mí Ketchum, cualquier otra petición que hagas ya no tiene valor.-

-¡Misty, Por Dios!, ¡No te reconozco!, ¡¿Qué demonios pasó contigo?!-

-¿Te refieres a que paso conmigo después de que te fueras y te olvidarás de mí?, Puedo decirte que madure Ash, deje de creer en ilusiones estúpidas de niña ingenua y conocí el mundo por lo que realmente es.-

-¡¿De qué diablos estás hablando?! , ¡Yo jamás te olvide Mist!, ¡Volví aquí y volví sólo por ti!-

-Tal vez hayas vuelto recordando a la niña tonta que se moría por ti, te entregue el consuelo que querías, y ahora que lo has tomado puedes irte a seguir con tu vida, yo me divertí pero con una vez me basto, no es que seas tampoco la gran cosa como amante.-puntualizó la pelirroja retirándose estoicamente del lugar dejando tras de sí a un desconcertado y desilusionado Ash.

Apresuró el paso hacia los camerinos usando toda su voluntad para no soltar el llanto que había estado aguantando desde que vió la silueta de su amigo de la infancia apostada en una de las paredes de los pasillos tras bambalinas. Saludó rápidamente a sus guardaespaldas quienes se mantenía cercanos a la puerta de su habitación, y apenas dirigiendo un rápido vistazo hacia el largo del pasillo se introdujo rápidamente en lo que ella consideraba su refugio. Apenas hubo entrado, sus ojos se encontraron con la visión de aquello que, al menos en esos momentos, era lo que más quería evitar, apretó los puños y la mandíbula, y decidió morderse la lengua antes de que su instinto le hiciera escupir las palabras que se le habían venido a la mente casi en automático al verlo sentado ahí frente a ella.

-Debo decir que te están desperdiciando por completo belleza.-habló el hombre esbozando una sonrisa de suficiencia ante el gesto claramente Fúrico de la chica.

-¿Qué demonios quieres Lance?-preguntó entre dientes la entrenadora mientras sentía como cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensaba ante la desagradable presencia del miembro de la Elite Four.

-Sólo felicitarte por tus excelentes dotes interpretativas.-dijo al tiempo que se ponía de pie y daba un paso hacia el lugar donde la joven le miraba con recelo, su sonrisa más amplía.-No sólo eres una cantante estupenda sino que además eres una fantástica actriz, mira que hacerle creer al Maestro Pokémon Ash Ketchum que sólo jugaste con él como se te vino en gana es algo digno de aplaudirte preciosa.- Avanzó hacia ella hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo, amago con su mano una caricia cínica en su mejilla que la pelirroja rechazó de inmediato con un manotazo.

-¡Eres un maldito infeliz!, ¡No eres más que una basura inmunda que…!-

El ardor en la mejilla de la chica se hizo presente dejándole ser conciente de la fuerza con la que el castaño le había propinado aquella bofetada. Casi la había hecho perder el equilibrio; se tambaleó ligeramente y busco apoyarse de la puerta que se encontraba detrás de ella.

-Oh querida Misty, ¿Acaso has olvidado el pequeño detalle de que me perteneces?, Eres mía y yo de ti puedo hacer lo que quiera, lo mínimo que espero a cambio de mi generosidad por darte una vida que no mereces es que me seas leal y obediente como cualquiera esperaría de un perro agradecido.-

-¡Yo no te pedí esta vida!-gruño ella escupiendo con rabia las palabras.

-Tienes razón, no me la pediste, pero la necesitabas, ¿no es así?, Tu pobre hermana casi desahuciada, tu gimnasio metido en un escándalo que le costó el prestigio, y todo derrumbándose a tu alrededor, no había otra salida.-

-¿Y ahora vienes a echármelo en cara Lance?, cuando acudí a la liga no te estaba buscando a ti, yo sólo necesitaba…-

Las manos del entrenador se posaron a los costados de la chica acorralándola entre la puerta del cuarto y su cuerpo. La joven se encogió sobre si misma eludiendo el más mínimo contacto con aquel.

-Necesitabas que él te viera, necesitabas de él pero no estaba, se encontraba muy ocupado siguiendo sus sueños lejos de ti como para pensar en venir a tu rescate, y por supuesto ahí es cuando aparezco yo para salvarte de la tragedia.-

-Te aprovechaste de mí y de mi desesperación.-

Una carcajada resonó por el recinto, mientras la cercanía entre sus cuerpos aumentaba debido a la intimidación que estaba siendo ejercida por Lance.

-¿Aprovecharme dices?, No es que te quejaras mucho en aquella época, muy por el contrario eras toda una profesional complaciéndome bajo las sábanas.-

Las facciones de Misty reflejaron la total aversión que la sola mención de aquellas palabras provocaba en ella, intentó abofetearlo pero él había sido más rápido deteniendo su mano al vuelo antes de que esta pudiera conectar contra su rostro.

-Ahora te das aires de dama, cuando no eres más que una cualquiera.- el escupitajo por parte de la entrenadora de ciudad celeste no se hizo esperar tomando por sorpresa al miembro de la Elite, quién víctima de la confusión recibió un empujón por parte de Misty quien escapando de su improvisada prisión se movió lejos del castaño.

-¡Creía que habías sido honesto conmigo!-exclamó la chica rabiosamente mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos ya imposibles de contener.-¡Te creí cuando me dijiste que estabas enamorado de mí, y por un instante pensé que serías el hombre que me ayudaría a superar el enamoramiento que sentía por Ash!, ¡Pero en poco tiempo me demostraste que eras el horrible monstruo que no puedo dejar de ver cada que te miro!-

-¡Y tú eres la zorra que se mete con este "monstruo" cada que puede!-

-¡Eres tú la bestia asquerosa que me somete a golpes y me toma por la fuerza cada que se te antoja!, ¡Puedes creer que te pertenezco, tomar mi cuerpo doblegándome con tu bajeza pero nunca jamás me tendrás por entero, nunca podrás ser como Ash!-

Una vez más el hombre alcanzó la posición de ella propinándole una nueva bofetada, esta vez permitiendo que su fuerza la llevara de sentón hasta el piso.

-¡No me compares con ese imbécil!, ¡Ese no es nada!-La respiración del muchacho era agitada y profunda, los puños se encontraban apretado a su costado mientras sus ojos destellaban el odio profundo que sentía en aquellos momentos.

Aún sosteniéndose la mejilla, aturdida por el dolor, Misty se permitió volverse para ver desde abajo al sujeto que la había golpeado, sonrió burlonamente importándole poco que aquello tuviera alguna consecuencia dadas las emociones que embargaban al entrenador.

-Ash es todo lo que tú quieres ser y no puedes, lo más triste de todo es que jamás podrás ser como él.-

Sintió como algo chocaba contra su pómulo izquierdo, supo de qué se trataba pero el dolor había calado profundamente y la fuerza de su cuerpo había sido menguada considerablemente. Cerró los ojos y dejo que la inconciencia la alcanzara, todo se volvió oscuro y no supo más de ella…

" _He estado esperando y esperando por que hagas algún movimiento antes de que lo haga yo"_

" _Sintió como las manos de Ash comenzaban a subir por sus costados, temerosas, delicadas, como si temiese romperla sólo con su tacto, y nunca se había sentido tan completa como en ese momento, sus manos recorrían el torso desnudo del muchacho mientras sus labios hambrientos se deleitaban en los de él, dejaba que su tacto sobre el cuerpo de quién había sido su gran amor de juventud hablara por ella, permitía por momentos que sus uñas trazaran pequeños senderos en el bien formado abdomen del azabache mientras ella misma era presa de las sensaciones que las cada vez más desinhibidas manos del maestro pokémon le proporcionaban, sintió como lentamente el muchacho buscaba recorrer la línea de su mandíbula con sus labios mientras la despojaba del top que vestía para el show de aquella noche, a cada instante se sentía cada vez más lejos de la horrible realidad que debía enfrentar detrás de aquel momento. Sí, aquello era peligroso, el escándalo sería mayor si los llegaban a encontrar en aquella posición comprometedora, tenía que guardar las apariencias, debía protegerlos a ambos, sin embargo en ese momento, envuelta en el océano de sentimiento que creyó olvidados alguna vez, siendo presa conciente del cumplimiento de sus deseos y sueños más íntimos, nada más le importaba, quería pertenecerle, quería ser de él a como diera lugar, que él le perteneciera también, y que al menos por aquel momento pudiese permitirse la idea de fantasear con el amor eterno que profesó algún día hacia un joven torpe con sueños más grandes que él mismo y un corazón imposible de no amar."_

Abrió los ojos lentamente desperezándose con lentitud, la oscuridad reinaba en la habitación y la conciencia se hizo presente cuando cayó en la cuenta de donde se encontraba. Se había despertado en el piso de su camerino justo donde había estado discutiendo con Lance.¡ El muy animal ni siquiera había tenido la delicadeza de haberla dejado en otro sitio que no fuera el suelo!, ya imaginaba la mentira que inventaría si es que alguien hubiera llegado a encontrarla así. Ya tenía bastante mala reputación gracias al miembro de la Liga, y supuso que otro escándalo más proporcionado a la prensa por su "prometido" no sería la gran cosa después de como la catalogaban en el mundo de la farándula. Se incorporó lentamente mientras permitía que sus músculos se adaptaran nuevamente al dolor que llevaba sintiendo desde que se había convertido en la víctima favorita del destino. Necesitaba salir de ahí, necesitaba alejarse de todos, necesitaba buscar refugio. Apenas lo pensó un minuto antes de tomar las llaves de su carro y salir de aquel sitio con un solo lugar en mente.

Golpeaban a su puerta y Ash se preguntó qué clase de imbécil inconsciente creía que podía llegar dar semejantes golpes a su puerta a altas hora de la madrugada sin pretender recibir consecuencias por ello. Llego hasta la puerta dispuesto a gritarle a cualquiera que hubiera osado interrumpir su sagrado descanso, cuando al abrir la puerta se quedó sin palabras –y sin aliento- ante la visión frente a él.

Parada ante el resquicio de su puerta se encontraba Misty, con el cabello largo suelto enmarcando su figura la cual se encontraba perfectamente delineada por el atuendo que vestía en aquel momento, un vestido corto tipo cóctel de un hermoso color verde jade, sus piernas largas y torneadas eran un sendero que parecían invitar a los placeres prohibidos que prometía toda ella. Su rostro ruborizado y sus ojos brillantes resaltaban su belleza al ser iluminada solo parcialmente por los rayos de luna que se colaban por la ventana del largo pasillo de condominios, sin embargo, a pesar del embelesamiento que aquella visión había causado en el moreno, la visión de una pequeña mancha que irrumpía en la piel blanquecina de la joven, un tono más oscuro delimitaba los bordes de aquella imperfección en el rostro de su amiga, de primera instancia no pudo reconocerlo, pero al estrechar su mirada para estudiarlo mejor pudo deducir de que se trataba.

Sintió como la rabia dentro de sí comenzaba a acrecentarse, ¿quién había sido el cretino que se había atrevido siquiera a pensar que podía ponerle una mano encima a SU Misty?, Lo averiguaría, se enteraría como fuera y se encargaría de que de ese ser no quedara ni el recuerdo.

-¡Misty!, ¡¿Quién demonios se atrevió a…?!- Fue acallado por el impulsivo contacto de los labios de ella sobre los de él al tiempo que le echaba los brazos al cuello siendo recibida por el abrazo de él sobre su cintura.

-Ni vine aquí a conversar Ash.- dijo la entrenadora de agua contra sus labios.

Cualquier connato de protesta por parte del azabache fue olvidado en aquel momento cuando su atención fue reclamada cien por ciento para corresponder a las acciones y sensaciones que la más pequeña de las hermanas sensacionales estaba ejerciendo sobre él. Con pasos torpes pero calculados ambas siluetas se dirigieron entre besos hasta la habitación principal del departamento aquel, tras de sí iban dejando un camino de las prendas que despojaban del otro.

" _No se esperó aquello, nunca pudo imaginarse que sería de esa manera, unirse a ella había resultado un shock tan inmenso en todos los sentidos que jamás pensó que fuera posible sentirse así, por un instante creyó morir y renacer al mismo tiempo mientras todo parecía desaparecer a su alrededor, quería asfixiarse en su cuerpo, perderse en su piel, morir en ella y jamás volver a la realidad, por primera vez desde que recordaba se sentía completo, fuera de este mundo, casi irreal, ¿era posible sentirse así con alguien?, y supo en ese instante que nunca podría sentirse así con cualquiera, que debía de ser ella, que sólo Misty podría elevarlo hasta la insospechada cumbre de sus emociones._

 _El vaivén de sus cuerpos era el baile hipnotizante que ambos buscaban sin saberlo, ahí perdidos en la inmensidad de un mundo que ambos habían creado, nada más importaba._

 _-Misty, Misty, Misty-el moreno repetía su nombre como un mantra aferrado a su cintura como si ella fuera su única tabla de salvación para no hundirse en el desespero de un amor que desde niño creyó imposible._

 _-Ash…yo…-hablaban entre suspiros y por un breve momento sus ojos conectaron en medio de la explosión abrumadora de todo lo que eran en ese momento, sus miradas parecieron hablar todo lo que jamás había sido dicho, todo lo que inundaba el aire cuando se encontraban y que parecía nunca querer salir en voz alta a pesar de ser evidente."_

La mano de Ash retiró un rebelde mechón del rostro de Misty colocándolo detrás de su oreja para luego, de forma delicada acariciara con suavidad la mejilla de la joven de forma precisa, el lugar donde aquel moretón se ubicaba haciéndole rememorar todo lo que la joven le había contado durante aquella noche en que mientras hacían el amor las emociones fluían y la verdad no era más un secreto entre ellos.

-Debería levantarme de aquí e ir a matarlo.-

Misty sonrió ante la impetuosidad del muchacho. A pesar del tiempo, a pesar de los cambios él seguía siendo el mismo de quién se había enamorado y aquello le fascinaba y le aterraba a la vez; ¿Pensaría él lo mismo de ella?, ¿Alguna vez antes se había sentido asi por ella?, decidió desechar aquellos pensamientos y disfrutar de aquel momento y del instinto protector que había surgido del entrenador.

-¿Y dejarme aquí sola únicamente por querer liberar tus instintos neandertales?, Prefiero que te quedes a mi lado y olvides que Lance existe.-exclamó la joven elevando su mano para hacer recíproco el gesto que su amante tenía con ella.

-Por supuesto que la opción B me parece mucho más atrayente, aun así pienso que apenas vea al estúpido ese bien podría dejarlo en terapia intensiva por una buena temporada.-

Sus ojos se encontraron en el medio de la oscuridad.

-Ash, no tienes que hacer eso, a estas alturas probablemente todos los periódicos sepan que le he sido infiel al más prestigioso miembro de la Elite Four y mi prestigio como cantante se vaya al traste de aquí en más, la realidad es que mi carrera en ese ámbito esta acabada.- suspiró la muchacha.

-¿Y no te importa?-cuestionó el joven estrechando su mirada, quería saber la verdad, aún si esta sólo se mostraba en los gestos de la pelirroja. Esta le miró fijamente, no había nada que ocultar.

-No Ash, no me importa, para empezar esa es una vida que yo ni siquiera pedí, nunca la deseé.-

-¿Entonces porque seguiste con ella aún después de haber salvado el gimnasio y haber conseguido el tratamiento para Violet?-

-Digamos que necesitaba una última cosa antes de terminar con esa vida, era algo de vital importancia, pero para cuando lo conseguí Lance ya me tenía completamente enredada entre sus manos.-

Ash frunció levemente el entrecejo, ¿Qué podía ser tan importante para Misty como para que pusiera aquello por encima de toda su integridad permitiéndole a un tipejo como Lance abusar de ella de aquella manera tan indignante?

-¿Qué era lo que necesitabas?, ¿Qué era eso tan importante que no te permitió escapar de las zarpas de ese imbécil?-

Misty le observó sorprendida, pudo notar el tono molesto de su voz. No quería revelarle la verdad porque sabía cómo reaccionaría él si lo hacía, Ash tendía mucho a ser un chiquillo emocional con baja tolerancia a la frustración, si la verdad era revelada muchas cosas de ese momento se arriesgarían. Una vez más la mirada de él en aquella oscuridad pareció iluminarla como las luces de los rayos que tronaban en el medio de la tormenta que se desarrollaba fuera.

-Misty…-la voz de él sonaba insistente pero a la vez suplicante, no era que le estuviera exigiendo una explicación, sólo deseaba saber, y por primera vez, no sería ella quién le guardaría más secretos.

-Quería encontrarme contigo, habíamos perdido todo el contacto y ya no sabía cómo encontrarte.-

-¿De qué estás hablando?, yo siempre volvía a pueblo paleta con mi madre y…-

-Lo sé Ash, pero nos habíamos vuelto tan distantes que francamente temí seguir llamándote amigo y tener el descaro de aparecerme en tu puerta sólo para ser rechazada porque ya no me reconocías más.-

-Eso jamás iba a suceder Misty, durante todo este tiempo lo único que deseaba era verte de nuevo, visité infinidad de veces el gimnasio celeste pero siempre que iba se encontraba cerrado u otras personas se encontraban atendiéndolo, ahora con lo que me has contado tiene sentido porque nunca podía encontrarte.-

La sorpresa y la conmoción golpearon a Misty en ese instante, y la fuerza de una emoción que creyó dormida hasta ese momento quebró todas las defensas que ella había construido a lo largo de los años. Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir recorriendo sus mejillas.

-¿Es eso verdad Ash?, ¿Me estabas buscando?-

La mirada del joven se llenó de ternura al ver como la vulnerabilidad envolvía a Misty en ese momento en que sus almas conectaban nuevamente después de tantos años.

-Si Misty, siempre, siempre estuve buscándote.-

Sus labios se unieron en el medio de la oscuridad mientras la pasión volvía a tomar las riendas de sus emociones.

-Huye conmigo.- Y ninguno supo quién lo había propuesto primero, pero aquello era un detalle que ya no les importaba demasiado.

 **¡Ufff, ufff! Después de tanto tiempo de inactividad otra vez las ideas parecen fluir, sé que es un asco la redacción pero bueno no tengo justificación para ello, sólo decirles que en el canal de Andy encontrarán algo mil veces mejor que esto. Gracias por leer y gracias a Andy por seguirme en esta locura. Nos seguimos leyendo.**


End file.
